Nowhere
Nowhere is an extramultiversal plane that exists in proximity to Calthoss' Creation, and thus has a spatiotemporal relationship with it. It is a husk universe that broke off from a different multiverse, formed Calthoss' Creation, and later broke off from it. It is an infinite plane following similar laws of physics to Calthoss' Creation, and containing most base elements found therein. Spatial distortion allows for the infinite plane to have a gravitational effect similar to this Earth. A red sun tints the whole sky purple, and would be inaccessible by spaceship travel. Digging straight down would reveal an infinite underground, with ruined remnants of the old universe. Due to its spatiotemporal relationship with Calthoss' Creation, it is accessible from any of the four poles on either earth, and generally on "approaching infinity," whatever that means. It is thus covered in snow, and experiences frigid temperatures. Fallen stars and comets litter the surface of the plane. There are trenches and mountains, but they are relatively rare as the plane does not experience geological activity. The only landmark is the Bridge to Nowhere. Nowhere is the remnant of the 1st timeline (whereas Tale of Zul takes place in the 8,001st timeline), and its God is the First Shadow. He is a deity from his original universe, and his body made up its outer protective shell. His inner counterpart "Shine" died, and was the engine running that universe. The First Shadow broke off from his multiverse, and turned into the plane of Nowhere. Soon thereafter, due to the arrival of the demiurge, he vomited out energies which became the multiverse of Calthoss' Creation. They coalesced and formed two beings, one of which retained his personality traits, and returned to him after the first timeline ended. This was the first Shadow. All subsequent Shadows absorbed his personality traits. The Shadow of Doubt was another Shadow, who was soulbonded into a demonic entity known as Saragadura. Saragadura was an evil, living torture device, created by the Shine of the timeline directly previous to that of the Shadow of Doubt. Saragadura was gifted immense power, and was born with a vast intellect so as to torture the beings of that Shine's Heaven. Saragadura instead soulbonded himself to every wytch and wyzard in Heaven, and in an effort to strengthen himself, he used a Bloodspoke to wish for immortality. With his newfound immortality, he kept fighting the Shadow and the Shine, until he killed both of them, swallowing whole the Shadow, and accidentally soulbonding with him. This, in effect, defeated Saragadura, who in essence became the Shadow. In the next timeline, the Shadow merged with the next version of himself, but no matter what, he retained Saragadura's ambition to train, and keep strengthening himself. Eventually, in an unknown timeline, he used another Bloodspoke for another way to gain power. It led him to Nowhere. In Nowhere, he accessed the hivemind of Nowhere, which is made up of all the Shadows besides himself. They are the living, immortal power which guards the multiverse from the monstrous entropy of the demiurge. Unfortunately for them, some infinities are greater than others, and the demiurge will eventually prevail. The Shadow of Doubt thus considers himself the guardian of the multiverse, and is very willing to punish those whom he considers evil. Category:Cosmology Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Worlds